Stewart’s Eleven
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Miley Stewart assembles a group of Disney Channel All-Stars to rob three of Mikayla’s Las Vegas casinos. Liley. Very AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: This story is based on the remake of "Ocean's 11" that stared George Clooney and Brad Pitt. All three "Ocean's" movies are really good IMHO. I clam no ownership to anything.

Miley Stewart walked into the parole board meeting room wearing her prison issued gray jumpsuit. One of the members of the board said, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning," said Miley, as she sat down.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Miley Ray Stewart."

"Thank you. Mrs. Stewart, the purpose of this meeting is to determine whether, if released, you are likely to break the law again. While this was your first conviction, you have been implicated, though never charged, in over a dozen other confidence schemes and frauds. What can you tell us about this?"

Miley shifted in her seat a little, "As you say, ma'am, I was never charged."

"Mrs. Stewart," said another member of the parole board, "What we're trying to find out is: was there a reason you chose to commit this crime, or was there a reason why you simply got caught this time?"

"My wife left me," said Miley, "I was upset. I got into a self-destructive pattern."

"If released, is it likely you would fall back into a similar pattern?" asked the third member of the parole board.

"She left me once. I doubt she'd do it again just for kicks," said Miley.

"Mrs. Stewart, what do you think you would do if released?"

A short time later Miley walked out of the New Jersey State Minimum-Security Correctional Facility for Women, a free woman. A few hours later she was in Atlantic City, she walked into the casino at the Trump Plaza looking for some one. She sat down at the blackjack table and played a hand before the dealer took a break. The new dealer looked at Miley and said, "How are you, ma'am?"

"Hello, Raven…" said Miley, without hesitation.

Raven Baxter looked at Miley and said, "I beg your pardon. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Ramona. As you can see right here." As she pointed to her name tag.

Miley just politely smiled and "My mistake."

"No problem, ma'am."

"The table's cold anyway," said Miley, as she picked up her chips.

"You might want to try the lounge at Caesars. Gets busy after 1:00," said Raven.

"1:00?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks, Ramona."

"Thank you."

Around 1:00 AM, Miley was sitting at the bar, nursing a scotch, looking over a newspaper clipping with the headline, Las Vegas landmark to be razed. Former owner denounces plans. In the photo were two women; Mikayla Benedict, the new owner and London Tipton, the former owner. Just then, Raven walked into the lounge, "Checking up on current events?" she asked as she sat down next to her.

"Ramona."

"Glad to meet you. Raven Baxter can't get past the gaming board… You just got out?"

"This afternoon… You seen her?"

"Last I heard she was in L.A., teaching movie stars how to play cards. Why? You have a plan already?"

"Are you kidding?" said Miley, "I just became a citizen again." A sly smile crossed her face.

A short time later, Miley was outside using a pay phone, "Officer Brooks, this is Miley Stewart . I was told to contact you within 24 hours…. No, sir, I haven't been getting in trouble…. No, sir, I haven't been drinking… No, sir, I wouldn't eyen think about leaving the state…"

The next night in Los Angeles, Maddie Fitzpatrick was eating some fast food burger, when she heard someone call her, she turned and saw Jake Ryan walking toward her. Maddie tossed her wrapper in the garbage and started to walk toward the rear entrance of an exclusive Hollywood club. As they were walking inside, Jake asked, "Let me ask you a question. Are you incorporated? You should think about it. I talked to my manager…"

"Bernie?" asked Maddie.

"Not Bernie. My business manager. Actually, they're both named Bernie. Anyway, he said what we do could be considered research for a future gig, so I could make it a tax write-off. The one thing is, and this is his thing and it's stupid... but I'd have to pay you by check."

Maddie stopped walking an looked at him as if she was saying, "Are you nuts?"

Jake caught on to this and said, "Or we could just stick to cash." Maddie nodded in approval and they started walking again and Jake said, "Yeah, Let's just stick to cash."

Soon they were in the VIP Room of the club and gathered around the table were Jake, Maddie, Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas, and Demi Lovato. Maddie had been trying to teach them poker for the past couple of weeks and they still haven't really grasped the concept of the game. Nick was having trouble remembering he had to deal to his left. Kevin was using blackjack terms. Joe tried to get four cards instead of just folding. Demi called out chip colors instead of how much she was betting. Somehow, Kevin ended up with 6 cards. And the kicker was when Jake though he had a winning hand because all the suits were red. That's when Maddie knew she needed a break…

She was having a drink at the bar when the bartender came up to here, "How's the game going?" He asked.

"Longest hour of my life…"

The bartender couldn't quite hear was she was saying, "What?"

Maddie put a big smile on her face lifted her drink, and said, "I'm running away with your wife!"

The bartender still couldn't here what she said but assumed what ever she said it must be good so he said, "Great."

Maddie raised her glass and took a drink as the bartender walked away, the smile disappeared and Maddie thought to herself, "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

A short time later, she was surprised to find Miley sitting at the table, Jake saw Maddie come back in and said, "Hey, Maddie. We got another player, if that's cool with you…"

Maddie nodded and made her way back to her seat. And Kevin said, "Mrs. Stewart, what do you do for a living? If you don't mind me asking."

"Why would I mind you asking?" said Miley, as she looked over her cards, "I'll take two." She placed them on the table, "I just got out of prison."

"Really?" said Jake.

"Why were you in prison?" asked Joe.

"I stole things." said Miley.

"You stole things? Like jewels?" asked Nick.

"Incan matrimonial head masks," said Maddie

"Any money in those Incan matrimonial…" asked Joe.

"Head masks. Some," said Miley.

"Don't let her fool you. There's boat loads if you can move them." said Maddie, "I'll take one. But you can't."

"My fence seemed confident enough," said Miley.

"When your dealing in cash, you don't need a fence."

"Some people lack vision."

"Probably everybody in cellblock E."

Miley dropped some chips in the pot and said, "Bet's 500"

"Guys," said Maddie, "What's the first lesson in poker?"

"Never bet on the…" said Joe

"No, leave emotion at the door." said Jake.

"Right," said Maddie, "Today's lesson: How to draw out the bluff. That much money earIy in the game. I'm saying he holding nothing but a pair of face cards. Kevin?"

"All right. I fold," said Kevin, as he put his cards on the table.

"Nick?"

"Don't worry, I'm game. I will see your 500 and I will raise you another 500 of my own."

"That's a very handsome bet," said Maddie, "But be careful, we don't want to push her too high, too fast. We want to keep her on the leash. Demi?"

"Call," said Demi, as she dropped her chips in the pot.

"And I'll call," said Maddie. Joe and Jake followed suit.

"I'll see your 500 and raise you 2000," said Miley as she took some money from her pocket and dropped it on the table.

"Guys, you do what you like," said Maddie, "That's a lot of money. But, I'm staying in. She's trying to buy her way out of her bluff." She just looked over at Miley.

Nick, Demi, Joe and Jake all called as well… Needless to say, the celebrities where very surprised to see Miley drop four 9's and an Ace on the table. Maddie looked over at Miley and knew her days teaching poker were, thankfully, over.

A short time later, Maddie and Miley were driving down the Sunset Strip, and Maddie said, "God, I'm bored."

"You look bored," said Miley.

"I am board… So, How was the clink? Did you get the cookies I sent?" asked Maddie, as she pulled into a parking lot.

Miley smiled, "Why do you think I came to see you first?"

"So tell me."

"It's tricky," said Miley, a short time later in a bar, "It's never been done before. It'll need planning and a large crew."

"Guns?"

"Not excatly. A lot of security. But the take…"

"What's the target?"

"Eight figures each."

"What's the target?"

"When was the last time you were in Vegas?" asked Miley as she took a sip of her coffee.

Maddie looked at her friend a little stunned, "You want to knock over a casino?"

Miley shook her head and head up three fingers.

Maddie looked at Miley and scoffed as she took a drink of her coffee.

A short time later, Maddie and Miley were in an architect's office in Downtown Los Angeles, looking over some blueprints.

"The vault at the Bellagio," said Miley.

Maddie looked over the blueprint of the vault, "If I'm reading this right, and I'd like to think I am this is probably the least accessible vault ever designed."

"Yep."

"You said three casinos?"

"These feed into the Mirage and MGM Grand," said Miley as she pointed to the blueprints, "but every dime ends up there."

"The Bellagio and the Mirage… These are Mikayla Benedict's places."

"Yes, they are…Think she'll mind?"

"More than somewhat," said Maddie, "You'd need at least a dozen guys doing a combination of cons."

"Like what, you think?" asked Miley.

The blond thought for a moment and said, "Off the top of my head, I'd say you're looking at a Boesky, a Jim Brown, a Miss Daisy, two Jethros and a Leon Spinks. And, not to mention the biggest Ella Fitzgerald ever… Where do you think you're gonna get the money to back this?"

"Hitting these three casinos, we'll get our bankroll. Mikayla's got a long list of enemies."

"Yeah, but enemies with loose cash and nothing to lose?" asked Maddie, then she stopped and thought a moment, "Aha." She knew exactly who she was talking about, "London."

"London," said Miley.

"Hey," said another voice as the light from a flashlight shown on the two women.

"Oscar, lower it a bit, would you?" said Miley.

"Sorry," said Oscar, the security guard, as he lowered his light, "You two done up here? Find what you wanted?"

"We're just going to take these home for the night," said Miley, as she picked up a rolled up blueprint, "make some copies, if that's alright."

"Whatever you need," said Oscar.

"Appreciate it," said Miley, as she and Maddie walked over to the elevators.

While they were waiting for the elevator, Miley could tell her friend was thinking about something and asked, "What?"

"I need a reason," said Maddie, "And don't say money. Why do this?"

"Why not do it?" said Miley.

Maddie just looked at her friend and shook her head as if she was saying, 'That's not good enough…'

"Because yesterday I walked out of the joint, after losing four years of my life and you're cold-decking Teen Beat cover boys," said Miley, "Because the house always wins. You play long enough, you never change the stakes, the house takes you. Unless, when that perfect hand comes around, you bet big. And then you take the house.

"You've been practicing that speech haven't you?"

"Little bit…Did I rush it? It felt like I rushed it."

"It was good. I liked it… The Teen Beat thing was harsh," said Maddie, as they got on the elevator. Then just before the door closed she asked, "I wonder what London will say?"

The next day at London's home in Las Vegas, Maddie got her answer, "You're out of your damn minds!" said London. Miley and Maddie were having lunch by London's pool. "Are you listening to me? You are, both of you, nuts. I know more about casino security than any person alive. I invented it, and it cannot be beaten. They've got cameras, they've got watchers, they've got locks, they've got timers, they've got vaults. They've got enough armed personnel to occupy Paris. Okay, bad example…"

"It's never been tried," said Miley.

London scoffed at her remark, "Oh, it's been tried. A few guys even came close. You know the three most successful robberies in the history of Vegas. Number three. The bronze medal. Pencil neck grabs a lockbox at the Horseshoe. He got two steps closer to the door than any living soul before him. Second most successful robbery. The Flamingo in '71. This guy actually tasted fresh oxygen before they grabbed him. Of course, he was breathing out of a hose the next three weeks, goddamn hippie. And the closest any man has ever come to robbing a Las Vegas casino was outside of Caesar's in '87. He came, he grabbed, they conquered."

Miley and Maddie just looked at each other as London continued, "But what am I saying? You two are pros, the best. I'm sure you can make it out of the casino. Of course, lest we forget, once you're out the front door, you're still in the middle of the effing desert!"

"You're right," said Maddie, she turned to Miley, "She's right."

"London, you're right," said Miley, "Our eyes were bigger than our stomachs."

"That's exactly what it's. Pure ego."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah," said London.

"Thank you for lunch," said Miley

"The nicoise was delicious," said Maddie.

"Sorry we bothered you," said Miley, as her and Maddie stood up to leave.

"Look, we all go way back," said London as she shook, Miley and Maddie's hands, "I owe you from that thing with the guy in the place, and I'll never forget it."

"It was our pleasure," said Miley.

"I'd never been to Belize," said Maddie.

"Give Dominic your addresses," said London, "I have some remaindered furniture I want to send you." Miley and Maddie started to walk way and then London asked, "Look, out of curiosity, which casinos did you geniuses pick to rob?"

Miley and Maddie stopped, and Miley said, "The Bellagio, Mirage, and the M.G.M. Grand."

"Those are Mikayla Benedict's casinos," said London.

"Is that right?" asked Maddie.

"That's right," said Miley.

London then stood up and walked toward them, "You guys... What do you have against Mikayla Benedict?"

"What do you have against her?" asked Miley, "That's the real question."

"She torpedoed my casino, muscled me out, now she's gonna blow it up next month to make way for gaudy monstrosity. Don't think I don't see what you're doing."

"What are we doing, London?" asked Maddie.

"You're gonna steal from Mikayla Benedict, you better goddamn know. This sort of thing used to be civilized. You'd hit a guy, he'd whack you. Done. But Mikayla… At the end of this she better not know you're involved, not know your names, or think you're dead. Because she'll kill you, and then she'll go to work on you."

"That's why we've got to be very careful, very precise," said Miley.

"Well-funded," said Maddie.

"Yeah," said London, "you gotta be nuts, too. And you're gonna need a crew as nuts as you are… Who do you got have in mind?"

AN: If you want to know who's going to be in the crew… I would suggest reviewing…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks everyone for the nice review and before we start I would just like to answer _Thebestnameonthesite_**** question… Yes, Miley still has her accent. Now get ready to meet the crew… I think you'll be surprised at who I picked to fill the positions…**

Now that Miley and Maddie had practically unlimited funding from London. They set out to recruit their crew.

"Alright, who's in?" asked Maddie.

"Raven's in," said Miley, "Raven has developed a bad case of bronchitis and is putting in for a transfer to warmer climates. What about drivers?"

"I talked to the Martins yesterday. They're both in Salt Lake City, six months off the job. I got the sense they're having trouble filling the hours."

At a drag strip in Salt Lake City, Zack and Cody Martin had a bet that Cody could beat Zack in a drag race. Zack would be driving his monster truck Cody was controlling his R/C version of the truck. It was really close as the two vehicles reached the finish line but just before the end Zack swerved and ran over Cody's R/C truck.

"Electronics?" asked Miley.

"Justin Russo." said Maddie, "Justin's been doing freelance surveillance work of late for the F.B.I. Mob Squad."

"How are his nerves?"

"Okay…Not so bad you'd notice."

Justin was in a surveillance van with two FBI Agents, Just off the Santa Monica Boardwalk. Justin was writing down some notes when one of the agents went to adjust a monitor, then Justin stopped him and said, "D-don't, don't-don't... touch... It."

"Why not?" asked the FBI Agent.

"Do you see me pulling the gun out of your holster and firing it?" said Justin.

"Hey, Radio Shack: relax," said the other FBI Agent.

A short time later, Miley and Maddie watched Justin walking down the boardwalk. They saw Justin accidentally get tangled up in a rollerblader's dog leash. As he struggled to untangle himself, the two women went back to the list. "Munitions," said Maddie.

"Phyllis Turentine," said Miley.

"Dead."

"No kidding? On the job?"

"Sun cancer."

"You send flowers?"

"Dated her husband for a while."

Miley looked at her friend, then thought for a second, "Harper's in town…"

"There might be an issue with availability."

Later that night, Harper Evans and her crew were putting the finishing touches on blowing a bank vault. Everything went perfectly until she stepped on the bank vault floor and the alarm went off… "I don't be leave it!" Then she turned toward her crew, "You idiots! You had one job to do!"

A short time later, she was being lead out of the bank in handcuffs, before she was put in the squad car, a bomb squad officer checked her over, "And that's all you used during the event? Nothing else?"

"Are you accusing me of booby-trapping?" asked Harper.

"Well, how 'bout it?"

"Booby traps aren't Ms. Evans style," said a female voice. Harper and the officer looked and saw Maddie standing there, "Isn't that right, Harper?" Maddie then pulled a badge out of her jacket pocket, "Peck, A.T.F. Let me venture a guess. A simple G4 mainliner, double-coil, backwound, quick fuse with a drag under 20 feet. Let me ask you something else. Have you checked her for booby traps on her person? I mean really checked, not just for weapons… Stand back…" Maddie spun Harper around and pinned her to the back of the car and did a quick search. "Go find Griggs and tell him I need to see him?

"Who?" asked the officer.

"Just find him, will you?" yelled Maddie, then she went back to pretending to search Harper… "Hey Harper…"

"Hey, Maddie…"

"How fast can you put something together with what I slipped you?"

"It's Done."

Maddie then helped Harper up and started to lead her away, "Hey is Miley here?"

"Yeah, she's waiting around the corner."

Harper breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, it'll be nice working with professionals again."

Just then they heard a pop behind them, "Everybody down! Get down!" screamed Maddie as the police cruiser they were just at went up in a fire ball.

Harper started laughing has she and Maddie started running from the scene, "They weren't expecting that!"

"Nice work," said Maddie.

"Thank you!"

A few days later, Miley and Maddie were at the circus watching a group of female acrobats from India, "So which one is The Amazing Meena?"

"The small Indian girl" said Maddie, without batting an eye.

Miley just looked at her partner then sat back in her seat, "Who else is on the list?"

"She is the list," said Maddie.

Miley watched as Meena climbed up a pole, then Miley said, "It doesn't seem that diff…" Then Meena jumped off the pole did a somersault and landed up side down on the other pole. Then she jumped off the pole and landed on the floor. Miley was very impressed with what she saw, "We got a grease woman."

"We got a grease woman," said Maddie.

Miley and Maddie walked to the car after seeing Meena, and Miley said, "We need Robbie Ray."

"He won't do it. He got out of the game a year ago." said Maddie.

"He get religion?"

"Ulcers."

"Well, if I know my dad… He'll get back in for this…" said Miley, as she got in the car, "We could ask him."

"Hey, We can ask him," said Maddie, as she got in.

The next day, Miley and Maddie were at a dog rack in St. Petersburg, Florida. They had been watching Robbie Ray, all afternoon waiting for the right time to approach him. Robbie Ray made his bet on the race and took a seat on one of the benches, near the edge of the track. He took out an orange and started to peel it as Miley and Maddie walked up behind him. He didn't look up at them and said "I saw you two in the paddock before the second race, outside the ladies room, when I placed my bet. I saw you two before you even got up this morning."

"How ya been, Dad," said Miley.

"Never better."

"What's with the orange?" asked Maddie.

"My doctor says I need vitamins."

"So why don't you take vitamins?" asked Miley.

"Did you two come here to give me a physical?"

"Box seats. Come on." said Maddie.

The three of them moved up to the box seats and watched as the dogs were loaded in the starting gate. Then, Robbie Ray said, "So you two gonna tell me? Or should I just say no and get it over with?"

"Dad, you're the best there is," said Miley, "You're in Cooperstown. What do you want?"

"Nothin'. I've got a duplex now, wall-to-wall carpeting and a goldfish. I'm seeing a nice lady who works the lingerie counter at Macy's. I've changed."

Just then the race started and Maddie said, "People like us don't change, Robbie Ray. We stay sharp or we get sloppy, but we don't change."

"Quit conning me."

Miley watched the dogs running around the track, "Is that your hound way in the rear there?"

"He breaks late. Everyone knows that… You gonna treat me like a grownup at least? Tell me what the scam is?"

Maddie whispered the main points of the plan in Robbie's ears. He couldn't believe what his daughter's best friend was telling him. Miley then placed an airline ticket envelope in Robbie's lap, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and the two women got up and walked away. As soon as Robbie's dog came in… last… he dropped his losing tickets on the ground.

That night Miley and Maddie were sitting in a bar, watching an ad on the TV for the upcoming Lennox Lewis fight. Maddie had her head buried in her arms on the bar. She was wiped out from all this recruitment. "And Dad makes ten. Ten should do it, don't you think?" Maddie doesn't answer, "You think we need one more?" Still no answer from Maddie, "You think we need one more." Maddie just keeps looking at the TV, "Okay. We'll get one more."

A couple of days later in Chicago, on board a crowed L train, Oliver Oken was standing in the aisle looking over some notes. When the train went thought a corner, he lost his footing for a second and bumped into the businessman standing next to him. The businessman was too busy reading the paper to even notice that Oliver had just reached into his jacket and relived him of his wallet.

In fact nobody saw this, except for one person, Miley Stewart. She smiled, this was how she got started… Her contact was right, he did have potential. At the next stop, Miley followed Oliver off the train. When she caught up to him, she slipped the businessman's wallet out of Oliver's pocket and slipped something else in.

When Oliver was away from the station, he reached in his pocket to see how much he got and was stunned to find a business card. On one side, handwritten was, "Nice Pull! Emmit's Pub." He flipped the card over and in engraved printing on the other side was, "MILEY STEWART."

Five minutes later, Oliver walked in and saw Miley sitting there, he walked up to her and Miley said as she held up the wallet, "Hello, Oliver, whose is this?"

"Who are you?" asked Oliver.

"A friend of Barbara Oken's." Miley then put a plane ticket on the table and kept her hand over it, "You're either in or you're out, right now."

Oliver sat down and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a plane ticket. A job offer."

"You're pretty trusting pretty fast."

"Barbara has a lot of faith in you."

"Mothers are like that," a surprised look comes over Miley's face, "She didn't tell you? She doesn't like me trading on her name."

"You do this job, she'll be trading on yours. You don't, we'll find somebody else who won't be quite as good. And, you can go back to feeling up stockbrokers." Just then the waitress passed by and she asked her, "Can you get the check, please?" Then, when Miley looked back over at Oliver he was looking at the plane ticket, "That's the best lift I've seen you make yet."

"Las Vegas, huh?"

"America's playground."

A few nights later, a taxi-van pulls up to London Tipton's mansion in Vegas. London gave the help the night off and she opened her door and saw Oliver, the Martin twins, Justin, Meena, Harper, and Robbie Ray at the door. "What, you guys get a group rate or something?" she asked.

Soon everyone was outside around London's pool talking, eating and drinking, soon Miley walked outside and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen: Welcome to Las Vegas. Everybody eaten? Good… Everybody sober? Close enough… All right, before we get started , nobody's on the line here yet. What I'm about to propose to you happens to be both highly lucrative and highly dangerous. If that doesn't seem like your particular brand of vodka, help yourself to as much food as you like and safe journey. No hard feelings… Otherwise, come with me."

Miley turned and went back into the house. Everyone but Oliver and London followed, Oliver just sat on the chaise lounge he was sitting on. And London walked up to him, and asked, "You're Barbara Oken's kid, huh? From Chicago?"

"Yeah," said Oliver, as he looked up at her.

"It's nice there. You like it?"

"Yeah."

"That's wonderful. Get in the goddamn house."

Oliver was a little surprised at what London said, but after a couple of seconds, he walked inside.

On a TV Screen, in London's Game Room was a computer diagram of Mikayla Benedict's Las Vegas: three casinos and hotels with the Strip running between them. Miley stood next to the screen and began the briefing, "Ladies and Gentlemen: the 3000 block of Las Vegas Boulevard. Otherwise known as the Bellagio, the Mirage, the M.G.M. Grand. Together, they're the three most profitable casinos in Las Vegas… "

Then, Zack pressed some buttons on a keyboard, and a diagram of the vault came on the screen and Miley continued, "This is the vault at the Bellagio. Located below the Strip, beneath two hundred feet of solid earth. It safeguards every dime that comes through each of the three casinos above it… And we're going to rob it."

"Smash-and-grab job, huh?" said Oliver.

"It's a little more complicated than that," said Maddie.

"Well, Yeah…"

Then Miley continued, "This is courtesy of Raven Baxter, the new blackjack dealer at the Bellagio." While Miley talked a 3-D computer blueprint of the area inside the casino cages at the Bellagio, appeared on the screen. "Okay. Bad news first. This place houses a security system that rivals most nuclear missile silos. First: we have to get within the casino cages which anybody will tell you takes more than a smile. Next: through these doors, each of which requires a different six-digit code changed every twelve hours. Past those lies the elevator… this is where it gets tricky: the elevator won't move without authorized fingerprint identifications…"

"Which we can't fake," added Maddie.

"and vocal confirmations from both the security system from within the Bellagio and the vault below…"

"Which we won't get."

"Furthermore, the elevator shaft is rigged with motion detectors…"

"Meaning if we were to manually override the lift, the shaft's exit would lock down automatically and we'd be trapped."

"Now, once we get down the shaft, though, then it's a piece of cake: just two more guards with Uzis and the most elaborate vault door ever conceived by man. Any questions?"

Meena says something in a Hindu sounding language, and uses her hands to suggest going under.

"No. Tunneling is out," said Maddie, "There are sensors monitoring the ground for a hundred yards in every direction. If a groundhog were to nest there, they'd know about it. Anyone else?"

"You said something about good news…" said Cody.

"Yeah," said Miley, "The Nevada Gaming Commission stipulates that a casino must hold in reserve enough cash to cover every chip at play on its floor That means: on a weekday, by law, it has to carry anywhere between sixty to seventy million dollars in cash and coin. On the weekend, between eighty and ninety million. On a fight night, like the one two weeks from tonight, the night we're going to rob it, a hundred and fifty million. Without breaking a sweat… Now there are eleven of us. Each with an equal share. You do the math."

Somebody in the room whistles, "Exactly…," replied Maddie.

"I have a question," said Robbie Ray, "Say we get into the cage, and through the security doors there, and down the elevator we can't move, and past the guards with guns, and into the vault we can't open…"

"Without being seen by the cameras," said Maddie.

"Oh, right. Sorry," said Miley, "I forgot to mention that."

"Yeah, well, say we do all that," said Robbie, "We're just supposed to walk outta there with a hundred and fifty million dollars in cash on us without getting stopped?"

Everyone looked at Miley and without hesitation she replied, "Yeah."

"Oh… Okay…" said Robbie Ray, as he popped a Rolaids in his mouth, worried that his only daughter might have just bitten off more that she could chew.

**Coming up: Stewart's Eleven sets their plan into motion and Maddie learns the real reason why Miley wants knock over Mikayla's casinos… Want to know what it is? Well… you'll have to review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I'm glad people are liking this story… Some of my other stuff hasn't gone over too well… Anyway… It's time for Stewart's Eleven to get started…**

Miley started to lay out what need to be done. "Alright. Here's how we'll begin. First task: reconnaissance. I want to know everything that's going on in all three casinos. From the rotation of the dealers to the path of every cash cart. I wanna know everything about every guard, every watcher, anyone with a security pass. I wanna know where they're from, what their nicknames are, how they take their coffee…"

Raven was in the break room at the Bellagio, pretending to do a crossword puzzle, in reality she was taking notes on a conversation that a couple Technicians were having. Apparently, one of them had a thing for a dancer named, Charmaine, at one of the strip club near by.

Miley continued, "Most of all, I want you guys to know these casinos. They were built as labyrinths, to keep people in. I want you guys to know the quick routes out. Second task: power. On the night of the fight, we're gonna throw the switch on Sin City. Harper, it's your show."

"You want broke, blind or bedlam?" asked Harper

"How about all three?"

"You got it…"

"Third task: surveillance. Casino security has an eye and ear on everything, so we'll want an eye and ear on them. Justin…"

Justin, Miley and Maddie were in Justin's room at the Bellagio. He was going over the schematics of the Bellagio's security system on his computers and said, "Well, it's not the least accessible system I've seen, but it's close. I don't suppose they have a closed-circuit feed I could tap into?"

"No," said Miley

"Then this is definitely a black bag job. Do they employ an in-house technician?"

"Two," said Maddie, "And one of them is lonely."

A short time later at a strip club, a dancer in a nurse's outfit is giving one of the security technician's from the Bellagio a lap dance. He's to distracted to notice that she slipped the security key card off his name tag. A couple of minutes later she gives the card to Maddie and Maddie give the dancer a hundred and says, "Thanks, Charmaine. I'll have it back in an hour… Oh, say hello to your mom for me."

"Say it yourself. She'll be onstage in five minutes," said Charmaine, then she turned and walked away.

A short time later, a guy with a large bunch of balloons walked through the casino at the Bellagio and he bumped into some tourist. The two got in a shouting match and the guy with the balloons let go of them and covered one of the security cameras. The security center sent one of the sentries that guard the doors into the cage. While the door was unguarded, Justin, who was dressed in a technician's uniform, took the borrowed keycard and entered the cage.

Once he was inside he checked the diagram of the cage corridors that he drew on his hands. Soon he was in the circuitry room, and started to work. He'd splice into different bundles of cables and attach a mini transmitter to each bundle. He used a portable TV to make sure they were transmitting. A few minutes, the entire network of security camera were visible from the monitors upstairs in Justin's room. Miley and Maddie were watching the monitors turn on.

"And, we are up and running," said Maddie.

"Why do they always paint hallways that color?" asked Miley.

"They say taupe is very soothing."

"Mmm," said Miley, as she took a drink of her Coke.

Justin walked out of the circuitry room and one of the security workers walked past him and said," Hi."

And Justin replied with, "Fine, thanks." The worker stopped for a second and looked at Justin. Then, the worker went inside the circuitry room.

Justin made his way down the halls and stop to look at the diagram on his hand… Only to realize that he had indivertibly wiped it off when he had to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Miley and Maddie could only watch as they saw Justin just standing there in the hallway. He turned down one corridor and after a couple of seconds turned around and started to go the other way.

Meanwhile, the security worker in the circuitry room found something and had caught up to Justin, "Hey! Hold up a minute!" Justin started walking faster, "Excuse Me!" Justin reached the door and put the key card in slot. "Hey! Excuse Me!" Justin was about to go out the door when the worker blocked his path, "Hey, you dropped this…" The worker handed him the portable TV.

"Oh, Thank you." said Justin, as he took the TV.

"How's the reception on those things?"

"Excellent," replied Justin with a bit of a smile. The worker let Justin out of the cage and Justin walked away.

Meanwhile back upstairs, Miley and Maddie were breathing a sigh of relief. "So…" said Maddie, her voice cracking little, "What was next?"

Miley picked up her list, "Fourth task: Construction. We need to build an exact, working replica of the Bellagio vault."

"For practice?" asked Maddie.

"Something like that."

"Fifth task: intelligence…"

In an old warehouse, the group started to work on building the vault, as Oliver was helping unload a truck of supplies. Miley was going over her list, "We need those codes, Oliver. From the only woman who has all three."

"Who, Mikayla.?"

"Learn to love her shadow."

"Wait, wait, wait. All I get to do is watch her?"

"You gotta walk before you crawl."

"Reverse that," said Maddie.

"Sixth task: transport…" said Miley.

Zack and Cody were jumping up and down on the back bumper of a van while Raven was inside talking with the car dealer. "Well, I am sorry, eighteen-five a piece is the best offer I can make you."

"Well, I understand," said Raven, "They are some great looking vans you have there."

"Yes, ma'am. Top of the line."

"Okay, I thank you for your time, Mr.…?"

"Denham. Billy Tim Denham."

"Yes, Denham, like a jean," said Raven, as they shook hands.

"That's it. Just like the jean."

"You know: you have lovely hands," as she continued to hold on to Billy Tim's hand, "do you moisturize?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I've try all sorts of lotions. I went through a fragrance-free period last year. Now, my sister, she uses aloe vera with a little sun screen in it." Billy Tim tried but he just couldn't get his hand back and Raven continued, "And, ideally speaking we all should be wearing gloves to bed, but I find that would interfere with my social agenda. Plus, I get a reaction to camphor so I can't use traditional remedies."

"Let me tell you something, If you could pay cash, I could probably drop the price. To, say, seventeen," Raven squeezed Billy Tim's hand a little harder, "sixteen each."

"No."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That would be lovely," said Raven, with a big smile, "They told me to come see you."

"Well, I'm glad they did," said Billy Tim, as Raven let go of his hand, "Well, let me go get the paperwork. You just wait here at the table."

"You do that," said Raven, as Billy Tim walked away.

Meanwhile, London and Miley were with Robbie Ray, at a very upscale tailor get a suit fitted. London and Miley watched from a couch as Robbie Ray kept touching the jacket, while the tailors took some measurements, "Very nice material."

"It's imported silk, Dad," said Miley.

"It's very nice."

Miley could always read her father, she could tell he was scared, "Gentlemen, would you excuse us for a second? Thanks." The tailors left Miley stood up and stood next to him, while he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Daddy, are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Robbie Ray looked at his daughter and with a cold hard stare, he said, "If you ever ask me that question me again, Destiny Hope, you will not wake up the following morning."

Miley looked at her father, she knew that when he used her birth name, he meant business. She turned and looked at London, and in an almost whisper, "He's Ready." then she walked back over to the couch.

Robbie Ray then looked into the mirror, and said "My name is Lyman… Zerga.…" He kept practicing soon his Tennessee accent was replaced with a much deeper German accent. Soon, he was checking into the Bellagio, with Zack and Cody posing as his bodyguards.

Maddie and Oliver were sitting out outside a restaurant's entrance, watched the trio go by, and Maddie said, "Okay. Tell me about Mikayla."

"The woman is a machine," said Oliver, "She arrives at the Bellagio every day at two p.m. Same car, same driver. Remembers every valet's name on the way in. Not bad for a woman worth three-quarters of a billion. Offices are upstairs. She works hard, hits the lobby floor at seven on the nose. Spends three minutes on the floor with her casino manager."

"What do they talk about?"

"All business. Mikayla likes to know what's going on in her casinos. Likes to be in control, There's rarely an incident she doesn't know about or handle personally. She spends a few minutes glad-handing the high rollers She's fluent in Spanish, German and Italian, and she's taking Japanese lessons, getting pretty good at it. She's out by seven-thirty, when an assistant hands her a black portfolio. Contents: the day's take and new security codes. Then she heads to the restaurant." Maddie and Oliver stood near the main staircase and watched as Mikayla walked by on her way to the restaurant, "Like I said, a machine."

"And that portfolio contains the codes to all the cage doors?" asked Maddie.

"Two minutes after they've been changed, she's got them in her hand… I'll tell you: you guys really can pick'em. She's as smart as she is ruthless. The last guy they caught cheating here, she not only sent him up for ten years, she had the bank seize his house and then she bankrupted…"

"…his brother-in-law's tractor dealership, I heard."

"She doesn't just take out your knees, she goes after your livelihood. And the livelihood of everyone you ever met."

"You scared?"

"You suicidal?"

"Only in the morning… Now what?"

"Now comes the girl... she comes down after Mikayla, if they're in a snit."

"Where's she come from?"

"The museum up there. She's the curator… Aha… here she is. This is the best part of my day…"

Maddie and Oliver watched as a beautiful blond in a sharp red business suit walked down the stars and past them, as soon as Maddie saw the woman she turned her back, so the woman couldn't see her, once the blond walked past Oliver continued, "I don't know if we can use her yet. I haven't even caught her name."

"Lilly," said Maddie.

"What?" said Oliver.

"Her name is Lilly," said Maddie, as she tried to control her Irish temper.

A short time later, Maddie walked into the warehouse and saw Miley overseeing the construction of the vault. It was coming together very nicely. Maddie walked over to her partner and said softly, "We have to talk."

"Okay," said Miley.

"Now…" Maddie walked away from the vault mock up and near an open door. "Tell me this not about her or I'm walking. I am walk off this job right now.:

"Who?" asked Miley

"Lilly… Mikayla Benedict… Tell me this is not about screwing the woman who's screwing your wife."

"Ex-wife."

"Tell me."

"It's not about that," sad Miley, "It's not entirely about that… Maddie, remember when we first got in this business, we said we were gonna play the game like we had nothing to lose. Well, I lost something. I lost someone. That's why I'm here."

"Here's the problem: now we're stealing two things. And when push comes to shove, if you can't have both, which are you going to choose? And remember: Lilly doesn't divide eleven ways."

"If everything goes to plan, I won't be the one who has to make that choice." The two women just stood there for a moment and then, Miley asked, "How'd she look?"

"She looked good…"

"Thanks"

**Coming up: Miley talks to Lilly for the first time in almost five years and Mikayla blows up London's old casino. Could both of these events impact Stewart's Eleven's plans? Review to find out…. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Lilly and Mikayla were in the museum looking at the newest addition to the collection. Lilly looked at her girlfriend/boss and asked, "You like it?"

"I like that you like it," said Mikayla. Lilly smiled and Mikayla said, "I'll see you tonight."

Lilly stepped closer to kiss her but she recoils ever so slightly. Lilly looked in Mikayla's eyes and saw them focused above her. Lilly looked and saw one of the eye-in-the-sky cameras, and Mikayla said, "In my hotels, there's always someone watching." Then, Mikayla leans forward and gives Lilly a soft kiss anyway, "I'll see you tonight." and Mikayla walked out of gallery.

Lilly stood there in the gallery thinking to herself, 'she's rich, she's beautiful and wooing, but am I happy?'

That night Robbie Ray as Lyman Zerga, was at the Baccarat table in the High Rollers room. He opened his roll of Rolaids and slipped one in his mouth. "Weak stomach, Mr. Zerga?" asked the high roller who was sitting next to Robbie Ray.

"I don't believe in weakness," Robbie Ray in his German accent, "It costs too much. I don't believe in questions, either." Then he took a sip of his drink. He looked over and saw Mikayla walk in and talk to the pit boss of the room.

"How are you, Max?"

"Fine, Ma'am"

"Anything for me?"

"Mr. Zerga. Lyman Zerga. In the third position. Wishes to speak with you privately."

"Who is he?"

"Businessman of some kind, working mostly in Europe. He's very vague, but I asked around. Word is he deals primarily in arms. One of the biggest."

"Zerga?"

"Never heard of him."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's why I don't doubt it."

"He's staying here?"

"Checked in two nights ago. He's in the Mirador suite."

"How's he doing?"

"Up. Almost 200."

"Good for him…" then Mikayla walked into the High Rollers Room.

Meanwhile, Lilly was sitting at her and Mikayla's usual table in the restaurant. She took a sip of wine and the felt a soft hand on her shoulder. A smile crossed her face, and she said, "You're thirty seconds late. I was about to send out a search…" she turned and was very surprised to see Miley standing behind her.

"Hello, Lilly."

Lilly was thrilled, petrified, stunned to see Miley, but mostly outraged, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm out."

"You're out."

"Of prison. You remember. The day I went for cigarettes and never came back. You must have noticed." Miley walked around and started to sit in the other chair at the table.

"I don't smoke. Don't sit…"

"Now they tell me that I've paid my debt to society."

"Funny, I never got a check."

Miley looked down at Lilly's hand, "You're not wearing your ring."

"I sold it. And I don't have a wife. Or didn't you get the papers?"

"My last day inside."

"I told you I'd write," Miley couldn't help but smile at Lilly's last comment and then Lilly said, "Miley, go now. Before…"

"What? Mikayla?"

"Miley…"

"Lilly, You're doing a great job curating the museum. The Vermeer is quite good. Simple but vibrant. Although his work definitely fell off as he got older."

"Remind you of anyone?"

"And I always confuse Monet and Manet. Which one married his mistress?"

"Monet."

"Right. Manet had syphilis."

"They also painted occasionally."

"Okay. I'll make this quick. I came here for you. I'm gonna get on with my life, and I want you with me."

"You're a thief and a liar."

"I only lied about being a thief. But I don't do that anymore."

"Steal?"

"Lie."

"I'm with someone now who doesn't have to make that kind of distinction."

"No, she's very clear on both."

"Do you know what your problem is?"

"I only have one?"

"You've met too many people like you… I'm with Mikayla now."

"Does she make you laugh?"

"She doesn't make me cry."

Meanwhile, Mikayla and Robbie Ray were in a corner of the High Rollers room talking and Robbie Ray asked, "Ms. Benedict, the fight is Saturday, is it not?"

"Yes. Would you like some tickets?"

"No, no. Hand-to-hand combat doesn't interest me. I have a package arriving here Saturday evening. A black briefcase, standard size, the contents of which are very valuable to me."

"I'll put it in the house safe for you."

" The house safe is for brandy and grandmother's pearls. I'm afraid I need something more secure."

" Mr. Zerga can assure you, the house safe is…"

"I can assure you, Ms. Benedict, your generosity in this matter will not go overlooked. Now: what can you offer me besides the safe?"

--

"See, the people you steal from, they have insurance to compensate them. They get made whole again," said Lilly, "I had to leave New York to get away from what happened. How am I going to get my five years back, Miley?"

"You can't. But what you can do is not throw away another five years," said Miley.

"You don't know anything"

"Listen, you don't love me anymore, you want to make a life with someone else? Fine, I'll have to live with that. But not her."

"Spoken like a true ex-wife."

"I'm not joking, Lilly."

"I'm not laughing, Miley… You have to admit there's a conflict of interest when you give me advice about my love life."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first met?"

"You said: That I better know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Now? Because… Truly…you should walk out the door if you don't."

"I know what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" asked Mikayla, as she stood over them.

"Just catching up," said Miley.

"Terry, meet my ex-wife," said Lilly.

"Miley Stewart," said Miley as she extended her hand to Mikayla.

"Ms. Stewart," replied Mikayla, as she shook it.

"I'm in your seat," said Miley as she stood up and Mikayla sat down

"Forgive me for being late. A guest required my attention."

"That's fine…," said Lilly, "Miley was just walking through the restaurant and spotted me."

"Is that right?" asked Mikayla.

"Imagine the odds," said Miley as she played with her ring.

" 'Of all the gin joints in all the world…'" said Mikayla. Miley chuckled a little and then Mikayla said, "You were recently released from prison, is that correct?"

"That's right."

"How does it feel to be out?"

"About the same," said Miley, as she shrugged her shoulders.

There was silence for a few moments and then Lilly said, "Miley was just about to…"

"I just stopped by to say hi to Lilly, for old time's sake."

"Stay and have a drink," said Mikayla.

"She can't…" said Lilly.

"I can't…" said Miley, at the same time

There was an awkward silenced then Mikayla leaned forward, took Lilly's hand, and said, "Well, then… I don't imagine we'll be seeing Ms. Stewart, anytime soon, right?"

"You never know."

"Aha…I know everything that's happening in my hotels."

"So I should put those towels back…"

" No, The towels you can keep." Mikayla then kissed Lilly hand.

Miley figured this was the bed time to leave, "Good seeing you, Lilly."

"Take care, Miley," said Lilly.

"Mikayla"

"Miley."

Miley walked out of the restaurant with a small smile on he face she saw the mist in Tess's eyes as she talked with Mikayla. She knew that she's still had fighting chance with her, but what she didn't know was Oliver was tailing her, ten steps back. He stopped, looked back at the restaurant, then continued following Miley.

The next day, Harper was in her hotel room putting together everything she needed to blow the power to Las Vegas and the vault door. Meanwhile, Mikayla, Lilly, and London were gathered outside for the implosion of London's casino. Lilly, looked out into the crowed and saw Miley. And a couple of rows behind Miley was Oliver, still tailing Miley. When the time was right, Mikayla had the boxers who would be fighting the next night lower the plunger to start the imposition.

Harper watched on TV as the building fell to the ground. A few moments after the building fell, the lights and TV flickered and then went off. She looked around a moment thinking one of her tools might have blown the power in her room. Then she realized what must have happened. She grabbed her coat, put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, and started out of the door mumbling to herself.

Later that night, everyone but Harper were in London's Game Room, looking at a model of the Vault sitting on the coffee table, "Tomorrow the day is yours. Do with it as you like," said Maddie, "Call is at 5:30. Makeup and costume. Robbie Ray's package arrives at 7:05, Oliver grabs our codes. All goes well, we're a go. 7:30 Menna gets locked in and we're committed. From this point, we have thirty minutes to blow the power or she suffocates. Once the electricity goes, all entry points to the vault and its elevator will automatically shut down for two minutes. That's when we make our move…"

The group then moved to the warehouse they placed Menna in a cash cart and once the vault doors lock she pops out of the cash cart. The group was stannig outside the vault area, and Maddie continues, "Okay, we've put you in the middle of the room, 10 feet away from everything. You have to get from there to the door without touching the floor. What do you do?"

"10 says she shorts it," said Zack.

"20," said Raven, Robbie Ray, and Justin. From a squat, Meena does a back flip and lands on top of one of the nearby shelves filled with money. The group applauded as Harper walked in covered head-to-toe in sewage, "We are in deep…" her voice was muffed as she pulled her t-shirt over her head, "The damn demo crew didn't use a coaxial lynch to back the mainline! Onioned the mainframe couplet!"

London leaned into Justin, "You understand any of this?"

"I'll explain later," said Justin.

"Listen, they blew the backup grid one by one! Like dominoes!"

"Harper," said Miley, "What happened?"

"They did exactly what I planned to do. Only they did it by accident. Now they know their weakness. And they're fixing it."

"So…"

"So unless we decide to do this job in Reno, we're screwed."

Miley looked over at Maddie and said, "We could always…"

"By tomorrow?" replied Maddie, then she shook her head, shooting down what ever idea Miley might have had.

Harper thinks for a minute, and smiles, "We could use a pinch."

"What's a pinch?" asked Miley.

Harper thinks for a second or two trying to figure out the best way to discribe a pinch, then she says, "A pinch a device creates the equivalent of a cardiac arrest for any broad-band electrical circuitry. Or better yet: A pinch is a bomb... But without the bomb. See, when a nuclear weapon detonates, it unleashes an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any power source within its blast radius. That tends not to matter in most cases because the nuclear weapon destroys everything you might need power for anyway. But you see, a pinch creates a similar electromagnetic pulse, but without the fuss of mass destruction and death. So instead of Hiroshima, you get the Seventeenth Century."

"How long?" asked Maddie.

"About 30 seconds."

"Could a pinch take out the power of an entire city?" asked Miley, "Like, for instance…"

"Las Vegas?" asked Harper, with a smile, "Yeah I think it might… But there's only one pinch in the world big enough to manage it."

"Where?"

Some time later a white van pulls up outside the California Institute of Advanced Science. Zack and Cody were up front. Miley, Harper, Menna, and Oliver were in back. When the van came to a stop, Miley opened the door and said "Let's go. Menna, Harper, come on." Oliver was about exit the van when Miley asked him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No," said Miley, as she closed the door, and followed Harper and Menna.

"Oh, no, no, no! Don't leave me with these guys!" Oliver watched from inside the van as Miley picked the lock, then she, Menna, and Harper disappeared into the lab's interior. He sat in the back of the van for who knows how long listening to Zack and Cody act like a couple of 5 years old, Zack was actually playing, "I'm Not Touching You…" When he reached is breaking point, he got out of the van and headed in the door that Miley opened.

But Just as he was going in, Miley, Harper, and Menna, were coming out with the pinch. It was as big as a refrigerator on its back and round. It was clear in the middle and filled with some sort of liquid with some electrical equipment in the middle. Once the pinch was loaded inside, the van took off. As Harper started to list what she was going to need in order to power the pinch, Miley looked around the van and said, "Where's Oliver? "

The van came to a halt and Miley opened the side door, the five occupants look at the building to see if they could catch any sign of Oliver.

"There he is." said Miley as she saw, him going up its beveled-glass stairwell.

"Oh, would you look at that doughnut?!" said Harper.

The group looked on the other side of the building and saw a couple of guards going up another staircase. "Shouldn't somebody help him?" ask Cody.

"Oh sure, That's a great idea!" said Harper, "We go help the doughnut and we can all get arrested!"

They watch the building and see a chair fly through a second-story window. Then, they see Oliver leap onto a steel-mesh overhang that ran alongside the building.

"Back it up!" said Miley, as she slammed the door closed.

Cody shifted into reverse as Oliver walked along the overhang with the guards close behind him. When the van stopped, under the overhang Oliver jumped onto the roof of the van, and Miley said, "Let him in!" Meena and Harper opened the doors but Oliver didn't come in. Instead, he rolled along its roof and down its windshield. Oliver came around to the side door and Harper said, "You stupid doughnut!"

Menna closed one door and was going to close the other door, but the other door swung closed onto her hand, "Ahhh!" she screamed.

"I say stay in the van, you stay in the van, got it?!" yelled Miley.

"Got it," said Oliver.

"Lose focus for one second in this game, and someone gets hurt!"

"I said, 'I got it'," said Oliver. Miley and Oliver continued staring daggers at one another all the way back to Vegas.

Back at the Bellagio, Justin had moved his A/V operations into Lyman Zerga's suite. He was looking over everything while London paced, "Where are they? That's what I want to know. Where the hell are they?"

Robbie Ray was sitting on the couch in a Bellagio bathrobe watching TV and in his Lyman Zerga voice, "They will be here."

"'They will be here.'," mocked London.

Meanwhile, downstairs Maddie watched as the van pulled up, dropped Miley and Maddie off, and pulled away. On the elevator ride back up to the Mirador Suite, Maddie asked, "You two have a nice trip?" Miley and Oliver are standing on opposites sides of Maddie, neither one is looking at the other. When the doors open at the Mirador Suite, Justin was there to great them, "We have a problem."

The group went into the sitting area and Justin handed Miley a piece of paper with her mug-shot. And Miley's vital information: height, weight, criminal history.

"You've been red-flagged. It means the moment you step on the casino floor, they'll be watching you. Like hawks. Hawks with video cameras."

"That's a problem," said Miley.

Miley handed the paper to Maddie, she looked over at Robbie Ray who was still watching TV, "Robbie Ray, turn that off would ya?"

Robbie Ray replyed in his Zerga voice "I'll turn it off when I'm…" "ROBBIE RAY!" yelled Maddie.

"It's off! It's off!" he said in his normal voice.

Maddie looked at her best friend and said, "Any idea how this happened?"

Miley couldn't even look at Maddie when she said, "No."

"Oh Come on," said Oliver, "She's been chasing Mikayla's girl. The two of them go into an argument two nights ago. I was tailing you."

"And, who told you to do that?" asked Miley.

"I did," said Maddie, "I was concerned you couldn't leave Lilly alone."

"Who's Lilly?" asked London.

"My wife," said Miley

"Ex-wife," said Maddie.

"Lilly is here?" asked Robbie Ray.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know if it would sting you, but it did," Said Maddie, she looked at the her best friend and said the three words she never wanted to have to say, "You're out, Miley."

"She's out?!" said London.

"It's that or we call the whole thing off. Her involvement puts us all at risk."

"This is not your call," said Miley.

"Oh, you made it my call," said When you put her before of us. You made it mine."

"This is my job."

"Not anymore."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…," said London, "She can't just be out. Who's going to trigger the vault?!"

Maddie looked over at Oliver, "Kid, you up for it?"

Oliver looked at Miley, he never wanted to kick Miley off the job. She was the one who came to him to get him on this job, "I can do it."

"Done," said Maddie, "Locate the others. Let them know the change in plan. Curtain goes up at seven."

"Lilly is with Mikayla now?" said Robbie Ray, "She's too tall for her."

**Coming up: Can Stewart's Eleven… Or I should say Fitzpatrick's Ten still pull off the heist of the century without Miley? Review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the delay… I've been working on non-fan fiction projects. You know what they say, "Real life before Cyber life…" Anyway, here is Chapter 5 of Stewart's Eleven…**

It's the night of the fight. Mikayla was on the phone while practicing her putting, "Yes… No… Very much no…Well then inform Mr. Levin he'll be better off watching, the fight in front of his television at home. Surely he must have HBO. That's it…" She hung up the phone, tossed it on the bed and walked it the bathroom where Lilly was sitting at the vanity getting ready. She walked up behind her, put her hands on her shoulders, and ask her, "What are you thinking about?"

Lilly smiled and said, "You."

Meanwhile, Maddie was helping Oliver get ready for his new role. He was wearing a very sharp, conservative suit and glasses.

Maddie was sitting at the bar and asked him, "Where you gonna put your hands?"

Oliver thought for a second and grabbed the handle of the briefcase he was holding with both hands.

"No Good," said Maddie. Oliver thought for a second again and went to touch his tie, "Don't touch your tie. Look at me…" Oliver looked at Maddie and she said, "Okay, I ask you a question, you have to think of the answer, where do you look?"

Oliver looked down and Maddie said, "No good. You look down, they know you're lying…" Oliver looked up and Maddie said, "…and up they know you don't know the truth. Don't use seven words when four will do, don't shift your weight, look always at your mark but don't stare, be specific but not memorable, be funny but don't make her laugh, she's got to like you then forget you the moment you've left her sight, and for God's sakes whatever you do, don't under any circumstances…"

"Maddie?" asked Justin.

"Yeah?" replied Maddie.

"Can you take a look at this?"

"Sure," said Maddie, then she walked away and left Oliver just standing there wondering what was the what thing he shouldn't do.

Meanwhile, Robbie Ray was getting ready. He tied his shoes and went to stand up. He put his hand on his head and sat back down, as if he had a dizzy spell. Just then Maddie walked into Robbie Ray's room, he looked a little out of sorts, then she said, "Robbie Ray? It's time."

Robbie Ray looked at her and nodded. Maddie looked at her best friend's father, nodded back, and walked out. He grabbed his jacket off the bed and put it on as he looked at himself in mirror. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Let's do it."

A short time later, Robbie Ray was outside the Bellagio when Mikayla walked up to him, "Mr. Zerga."

"Ms. Benedict."

"It's a very busy night for me. Are we on schedule?"

"I have no reason to suspect otherwise. My couriers should be here momentarily."

Just then, Zack and Cody got out of a black Lincoln Town Car. Zack got out of the car and opened the door for Cody, who had a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist. Cody said something in a made up foreign language. And, Robbie Ray replied, then he took hold of the handled, as Zack took a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the cuff on Cody's wrist, transferred it Robbie Ray, locked it shut, and gave the key to Robbie Ray. Then, Zack and Cody followed, Robbie Ray, Mikayla, and two Bellagio security guards into the casino.

Raven was dealing blackjack, and watched as the group made its way through the casino. As the group walked, Mikayla, saw Miley sitting at a bank of slot machines. She signed one of the guards and said, "Find, Ms. Kunkle. Tell her Mrs. Stewart is in the west slots."

The guard nodded and walked away. Then she looked over at Robbie Ray and said, " I'm afraid I can't have any private security personnel inside the casino cages. I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not," said Robbie Ray, he then muttered something to Zack and Cody.

Just then they heard someone behind them say, "Robbie? Robbie Ray, is that you?"

The group stopped and turned, they saw a man around Robbie Ray's age. Zack and Cody held on to him and the man said, "Robbie, it's me. Bucky Buchanan, remember? From Saratoga." Then he pulled his sunglasses off.

Robbie Ray just looks at the man, Mikayla looks at Robbie Ray and he says, "Mikael. Vladimir." Then, Zack and Cody start to drag the man out of the casino. Mikayla watches this and turned again to Robbie Ray and he says to her, "Ms. Benedict, please. I have never enjoyed the touch of steel to my skin." Then, they walk toward the cages.

Once they are inside a counting room, Robbie Ray opened the case and inside were four emeralds. "Lift them up, please?" said Mikayla. He lifted the velvet tray out of the case, Mikayla checked out the case's interior. Then she said, "Alright, Mr. Zerga. I acknowledge that your briefcase does not contain any dangerous or illicit material. I further agree to take custody of said briefcase, and store it my secure vault for a period of twenty-four hours. Now, I cannot actually allow you to accompany the briefcase into the vault…"

"Why not?" asked Robbie Ray.

"Insurance, for one. Security, another. But most of all, I just don't trust you." Just then there was a knock on the door, "Excuse me."

She walked over to the door as Ms. Kunkle walked into the room, then Ms. Kunkle said to her boss, "I put two plainclothes on Stewart. She's at the keno bar now."

Then the two of them walked back over to Robbie Ray, and Mikayla said, "Mr. Zerga, this is my casino manager, Ms. Kunkle. Now, if you will allow her, she will arrange for your briefcase to be stored inside our vault while you watch on a security monitor. Those are my terms. Yes or no?"

Robbie Ray looked at the two women and said, "You leave me no choice." Then, Robbie Ray took the key out of his jacket pocked.

Meanwhile, Zack and Cody, were wearing waiter uniforms and entering the hotel through a rear loading dock pushing a tablecloth covered room service cart. On the casino floor, Oliver was waiting for Mikayla to come out of the cages.

Justin and Maddie were watching on the monitors upstairs and in Oliver's hidden earpiece, Justin said, "Deep breaths. You'll do fine."

Oliver took a deep breath and said, "Thanks."

"No sweat. You're a natural. But don't screw up."

Oliver looked up at a nearby security camera. Justin and Maddie smiled at each other. Just then they heard the elevator doors open and see Zack and Cody walked in pushing the cart, and Cody asked, "Who gets the penne?"

"Right here," Said Justin.

Then, Martin twins cleared off the cart, then Maddie pulled the tablecloth off the cart to reveal that it was actually the false-lid cash cart. Then she looked over at Meena and asked, "You ready?" Meena nodded as she finished bandaging her busted hand.

Down the in Bellagio's security center, Mikayla, Robbie Ray, and Ms. Kunkle walked in and Mikayla said, "This is our security center, where we oversee all gaming in the casino as well as our vault. You'll be able to monitor your briefcase from here." Then she looked down at her watch.

"Don't let me keep you," said Robbie Ray.

"Mr. Zerga…"

"Ms. Benedict…"

Mikayla walked out of the security center and down the cage hall toward the closest exit to the casino floor, which happened to be the same door that Oliver was positioned near. Maddie saw this on the monitor, and said in to Oliver's earpiece, "Oliver... you're up."

Oliver watched and saw Mikayla walkout of the cages, "Got her…" said Oliver. As he walked toward her, her assistant handed her the portfolio. And, he said, "Ms. Benedict…" Mikayla just looks at him as she continues to walk, he takes out his fake ID and said, "Hi, Sheldon Willis. Nevada Gaming Commission. I'm afraid I need two minutes of your time."

"Anything for the N.G.C." said Mikayla.

"Thank you," said Oliver, "Will you accompany me to pit five, please?"

Miley watched as Oliver and Mikayla walked to pit five. Then, she looked to her right and saw Lilly walking through the casino on her way to the restaurant. Then, she finished her drink and got up to follow her. Just then, two large plainclothes security guards followed Miley.

Back up in the suite, Maddie was getting ready to put Meena in the cash cart, she looked at Zack and Cody and asked, "Okay, when do you make the deposit?"

"When we get your signal," said Cody.

"What do we look like a couple of idiots?" asked Zack.

Meena climbed into the cash cart, Maddie handed her a small oxygen tank and asked her, "Amazing, how's that feel? You alright? Want something to read? A Magazine?" Meena flipped Maddie the bird, and Maddie looked over at Justin and said as she closed the lid on the cart, "Okay. Counting down. Thirty minutes of breathing time starts... Now."

Mikayla and Oliver watched as the pit boss talked to Raven. "This just came to our attention this morning, Ms. Benedict," said Oliver, "Apparently she has a record longer than my… it's long"

Mikayla just looked at Oliver then she opened the portfolio, and said, "If she is who you say she is." She took the card out with the new combination and slipped it in her inside jacket pocket. "Have you been at the commission long?"

"About 18 months…" said Oliver.

"Do you know Hal Lindley over there. You work with him at all?"

Oliver paused for a moment and said, "Not since he died last year."

Just then, the pit boss and Raven walked over to them and Oliver asked, "Ramona Escalante?"

"Yes…" said Raven.

Oliver pulled out his ID and said, "Sheldon Willis, Nevada Gaming Commission."

"What's going on here?" asked Raven.

"It's come to our attention when you applied for this position…"

Mikayla interrupted and said, "I think it's better if we speak off the floor."

Oliver agreed and the four of them walked to the cages. Nearby, an elevator's door opened to reveal Zack and Cody in security guard uniforms, pushing out the cash cart with Meena inside. Leaving the waiter uniforms, a pile of dishes, and the tablecloth in the elevator.

In the restaurant, Lilly had just sat down at her and Mikayla's table. She was just about to take her jacket off when she saw Miley walk into the restaurant. She got up and walked straight toward her, and said, "No. I want you out of here."

"Give me one moment," said Miley, as Lilly walked past her.

"I've had it. I want you gone."

Miley grabbed on to Lilly's arm to keep her from getting away, "Lilly, Come here."

Lilly turned around pulled her arm free from Miley's grip and said, "You're up to something, Miley. What? And don't say you came here for me. You're pulling a job, aren't you? Well, know this: no matter what it is, you won't… win... me… back.…"

"I just came to say good-bye," said Miley.

Lilly was surprised, she was sure that Miley would fight for her more. And, she was sadden that Miley was going. She looked at her ex-wife and said, "Good-bye."

"Good-bye," said Miley. She moved toward Lilly's cheek, but stopped to see if it was alright with her. With a sad look in her eyes, Lilly didn't recoil, so Miley placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You be good." And with that Miley walked away. Lilly just stood there not sure if she was happy or sad that Miley was out of her life, forever.

At the restaurant's entrance, the two large plainclothes security guards blocked Miley's exit and the first one said, "Mrs. Stewart."

"Ms. Benedict would like to see you," said the other guard.

"I thought she might," said Miley.

In the Casino Manager's office, Raven was sitting in a chair, Mikayla was standing near the door and Oliver was walking behind Raven, toward Mikayla.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Escalante. Or should I call you Ms. Baxter?" asked Oliver. Raven just looked up at Oliver and then back at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Then Oliver continues, "You are Raven Baxter? Formerly of the Tropicana, the Desert Inn and the New York State Penitentiary System. Are you not?" Again, no answer from Raven. "I take it from your silence that you won't refute that." Oliver turned to Mikayla, "Ms. Benedict, I'm afraid you've been employing an ex-convict. As you know, the N.G.C. strictly forbids…"

"Damn cracker," said Raven under her breath.

"Excuse me," said Oliver.

"You heard what I said. A black woman can't earn a decent wage in this state...

"That has nothing to do with…"

"... some cracker cowboy like you trying to throw me out on the street."

"I'm trying to do my job, ma'am."

"What do you want from me? You want me to get up on the table and dance? Like me, to whip you up some pancakes? Want me to smile at you? You definitely won't let me deal cards, might as well call it whitejack."

"I don't know what to say to that. I resent your implication that race has anything to do with this."

"Yeah, right…"

"What a horrible thing to say!" said Oliver. Then, he turned toward Mikayla and said, "You, ma'am of all people, know that we at NGC has always supported the hiring of colored…" Oliver's face when white when he realized what he said. Raven lunged at Oliver, "No! I didn't mean it!"

Mikayla stepped in to separate the two, giving Oliver the chance to dip his hand into Mikayla's suit jacket to remove the vault codes. "Okay. Come on, sit down." Once they get separated, Mikayla looks at Raven, "Sit down."

"You better talk to him," said Raven, as she sat down.

Maddie and Justin watched this from the suite and Maddie said, "He got it…" Then she grabbed the mike and said, "Zack, Cody… deliver the package."

Down on the casino floor, Zack and Cody wheeled their cash cart toward the cage door. There was a sentry at the door, they stopped and Zack pretended to look for his key card.

"Where's your card?" asked Cody.

"Aw man I think I lost the card," said Zack.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm so stupid."

"You are so stupid! You know that?"

"Hey!" said the sentry.

Zack and Cody continued to argue, said Zack, "You think it helps to call someone names who's upset?"

"Hey! Keep it down," said the sentry.

"Sorry," said Zack.

"Sorry," said Cody.

"Where did this come from?" asked the sentry.

"High roller's room," said Cody, "This is Ms. Benedict's stuff in here. It's her stuff."

"All right, Joe, take this inside," said the sentry.

"Count room?" asked Joe.

"No, to the vault," said the sentry, as he slid his card into the slot, "Benedict's money goes in the vault." Then, the sentry turned to look at Zack and Cody, "Next time, just remember the card, and we won't run into this."

Zack and Cody apologized and walk away…

In the Security Center ,on one monitor Miley was being escorted down a hallway in the cage by the plainclothes guards. And on another monitor, Robbie Ray's briefcase was in the care of a guard. Just as the guard entered the elevator that lead to the vault, Joe with the cash cart with Meena inside pulled up and got on as well.

"There's your briefcase now, Mr. Zerga," said Ms. Kunkle.

"Wonderful," said Robbie Ray, as he popped a Rolaids. He didn't sound to well, he sounded like he was having trouble breathing..

"That's my cue," said Maddie, as she grab her suit jacket off her chair, she looked at Justin and said, "Give Harper the go." Then Maddie headed out of the suite.

"Harper, what's your status?" asked Justin.

Harper was driving the van with the pinch inside toward the spot it needed to be in order to be the most effective. "Harper!" yelled Justin over her walkie-talkie.

"No need to shout," said Harper, as she grab the walkie-talkie.

"What's your status?"

"I'm nearly there," said Harper as she pulled into a parking spot on the top level of a nearby parking structure.

At that moment, Ms. Kunkle, Raven, Mikayla, Oliver walked out of the Ms. Kunkle's office. Mikayla looked at Ms. Kunkle and said, "Ms. Kunkle, please show this woman off the premises," the she looked at Raven, "Don't ever set foot in my casino again."

Ms. Kunkle and Raven started toward the door, Raven took a step toward Oliver and yelled, "Cracker!"

"Oh, dear God," said Oliver, as he hid behind Mikayla. Then, Ms. Kunkle and Raven started one way and Mikayla and Oliver went the opposite way.

Mikayla and Oliver walked a few feet and then Oliver stopped and said, "Oh! I forgot my pager. I left it. Sorry."

Mikayla sighed and looked at her watch, "You know your way back?"

"I do."

"Good." said Mikayla, as she walked away.

"Okay. Enjoy the fight. Sorry!" said Oliver, as he started back the way they just came. When he was around a corner, he pulled the combination card out of his pocket and studied the numbers as he walked to the vault elevator.

In another part of the cage, Miley was sitting on a table while her escorts stood in front of the door. "How much longer do you figure Ms. Benedict gonna be?" she asked, as she looked down at her watch." The guards just stood there silent as she scanned the room, "No cameras in this room, huh? Yeah… Don't want anybody seeing what goes on in here…She's not coming, is she?"

Just then there was a knock on the door, and the guard on Miley's left turned to open the door and on the other side was a mountain of a woman known as "The Cracker." Miley just rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"We're gonna step outside now. Leave you two alone to talk things over," said one of the guards as the two of them walked out.

Meanwhile, the guard with the briefcase and the sentry with the Meena-filled cash cart entered the vault. And Justin watch as the guard placed the briefcase on top of the cash cart. "Uh-oh…"

In the Bellagio Security Center, Robbie Ray and Ms. Kunkle watched this and Ms. Kunkle asked, "There, does that satisfy you, Mr. Zerga?"

Robbie Ray took a deep breath, and said, "I am… very satisfied…" He had sweat dripping from his forehead and looked like he wasn't feeling to well. He loosed his tie to try to breath a little better, "Are you all right, sir?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," said Robbie Ray.

Back in the interrogation room, Miley shook her head stood up and said, "All right…" Then, the Cracker, punched Miley right in the face, "Aaah!" screamed Miley, as she spun around and she punched the table, "Jeazz… Cracker!… Not until later!"

"Sorry, Miley. I forgot."

"It's all right," said Miley, as she patted, her large friend on the back of the neck, "How's your sister?" she asked, as she pushed a chair over to the corner of the room.

"Pregnant again." said the Cracker.

"Well, it happens. Let's get started," said Miley, as she climbed on the chair, "Come here."

Miley slide a grate aside and the Cracker gave Miley a boost inside.

Meanwhile at the MGM Grand, the fight was getting ready to start, London was there with some friends, and a few rows ahead of her. Mikayla was just arriving she took her seat next to Lilly, wrapping her arm around Lilly. Lilly smiled approvingly at Mikayla, as the first boxer entered the arena with his entourage.

Back at the Bellagio, Oliver was walking down the halls of the cage almost to the vault elevator doors.

"You're almost there, Oliver," said Justin, in Oliver's ear piece.

"Who's that guy?" said one of the security personal watching the screens in the Security Center, "Hey 31, I've got a bogey in west corridor."

Just then Robbie Ray grabbed a hold of the railing and fell too the floor.

"Mr. Zerga!" said Ms. Kunkle.

Oliver entered the combination to the elevator and the door opened, but everyone in the Security Center was too worried with Robbie Ray, "Call a doctor!" said Ms. Kunkle, "Mr. Zerga!"

"Put this under his head," said one of the security personal, as he hand her his jacket.

Back up in the suite, Justin was getting ready to start the next phase of the plan, "Going to video… now…" Justin pressed a button the computer and the Security Center was still to busy with Robbie Ray to notice that Oliver seemly just simply disappeared from the elevator.

Inside Oliver pulled down a light cover and pushed up on the light fixture to reveal a trap door. He reached down for the briefcase and was scared have to death when he looked up and saw Miley looking back at him through the once empty trap door. "Now, you really didn't really think I was gonna sit this one out, did you?" said Miley.

"What, didn't you trust me?" asked Oliver.

Miley reached down into the elevator, "I do now." Oliver passed up the briefcase, then Miley helped him up.

Back at the MGM Grand, the opponent and his entourage were entering the arena.

Just then, Maddie walked up to the cage door, she had a brunette wig and glasses on, "Someone called for a doctor?"

Back on top of the vault elevator, Oliver and Miley were preparing to repel to the bottom of the shaft, "How'd you get here?" asked Oliver.

"I had to give a friend a couple million," said Miley.

"But what about Maddie? The whole argument? I mean, what was that about?" asked Oliver, Miley just smiled at him and he said, "Oh, come on… You know why not just tell me? Why put me though all this?"

"Where's the fun in that? Come on let's get going…"

Down in the Security Center, Maddie started to do CPR on Robbie Ray. She pounded on his chest, every so often looking up at the monitor, to make sure Meena was still in the cash cart, "Come on, man! Breathe! Breathe, damn it! Breathe!"

But, by the time Zack and Cody came in dressed as EMT's it was too late, Maddie pulled her glasses off and said, "I'm sorry. We've lost him." It was official Lyman Zerga was dead…

**AN: Hold on folks… it's not over yet! Will Stewart's Eleven succeed? And if they do, how are they going to get 160,000,000 out of the vault? Plus, will Miley get Lilly back? Find out in the exciting conclusion of Stewart's Eleven!**


End file.
